


The stars in your eyes

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: Sometimes the stars in the sky aren't exactly what we think they are. And sometimes that's a good thing.





	The stars in your eyes

There's a saying romantics like to use: the stars are in your eyes. And most used it as a way to explain how glittering someone's eyes were. What nobody knew though was that when it was someone's time to leave Earth, they became a star in the sky. They were able to watch over their loved ones, brightening up the dark sky above. They were able to think and feel but were unable to do anything about it. This is where our story begins.

There once was a star who couldn't remember its past but adored music. the star was able to hear all types of music since the star was placed right over a beautiful park. Violins, guitars, just all kinds of beautiful instruments. And one night the star heard soft humming accompanied by the delicate sound of a guitar. The song was so full of love and emotion that the star wondered where it came from and a glance down revealed that it was a young man.

The young man had bright red hair and a soft face, dressed in a plain T-shirt and jeans. And it was then that the star fell in love, with the music and with the young man. And the star hoped the boy would come back every night, so the star could listen to the boy's sweet serenade.

And he did. Night after night, the young man came back to the park with his guitar, singing about his love. And the star ached, wishing it could be the young boy's love. To be in his arms and listen to that sweet voice. But it could never be.

This went on for weeks, the star listening and the boy playing until one night the boy never came. the star waited and waited until the sun came up and and he could no longer see. But nothing and the star wished it could cry, to let out tears of sadness. But all it could do was throw glances at the hill the boy usually sat at and pray.

Months went by and eventually the boy came back. Except he was different, his face pale, arms empty a guitar. But the biggest change: the boy was crying. The star felt angry; who had done this? Who made this young man cry? Knowing it couldn't do much, the star with all its might, struggled to shine brighter. The star hoped that his glow could distract the young man from crying but alas didn't.

 _Why do you cry_? The star thought, hoping and wishing the boy could hear him.

The young man flinched, glancing all around him before looking up at the sky. He sighed, wrapping his arms around his legs.

Feeling hope the star tried again. _Why do you cry? Please tell me why._

The boy looked around again, confused. He decided to answer the question that came out of nowhere. "My boyfriend left me for another guy and now it feels like I can't breathe anymore."

_Was he worth that much to you? Did he make you that happy?_

The boy shrugged his shoulders, "He made me feel special. He made me feel like I was the only one in his world and I wasn't. Now it feels like no one wants me."

 _I do._ The star shouted at him. _I do._

And the star prayed, wishing that it could be there, down there on Earth so it could be the boy's new happiness. And as if the heavens heard the star, the star begin to fall. And the young man watched as the star fell and made a wish.

"I wish for someone to love me for who I am. I want somebody to love."

And the star hit the Earth and out of the impact, came a young man. With brown hair and golden eyes, the star raced towards the young man, heart full of joy and excitement. When the star reached the hill the young man sat upon, he tripped, getting a face full of dirt.

"Are you ok?" The star looked up and saw the young man, holding out a hand. The star spit out the grass in his mouth and smiled, taking the young man's hand. "I'm fine. I'm Changkyun."

"I'm Kihyun, nice to meet you."

Changkyun got up, still holding Kihyun's hand. Even with tears drying, Kihyun was so gorgeous. He reached up, wiping a stray tear away before smiling. "A pretty boy like you shouldn't cry, not when there are people who want to know your beautiful smile."

Kihyun blushed, flattered that a cute boy flirted with him. He glanced up at the sky, wondering if this was a sign. "Well you'll just have to get to know me to see me smile."

Changkyun smirked, "Challenge accepted."


End file.
